


A Day of Rest

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kagami was promised a day off and he will have it no matter what anyone says.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	A Day of Rest

Kagami heard the door open and close at the other end of the house, considered getting up to greet his husband, then caught a flicker of wild chakra and thought the better of it. He knew that frantic feeling. When the door of their bedroom opened he kept his eyes on the book he’d been reading in bed, enjoying a lazy start to a much needed day off.

“I need you,” Tobirama announced without preamble.

“And I’ll always be here for you,” Kagami told him dutifully. “But I am not getting out of this bed.”

“Please?”

He looked up with both eyebrows lifted. Now that was a word he didn’t hear often. It must be a more desperate situation that he thought for Tobirama to say please, forced out as it was through gritted teeth and a set jaw. With a great deal of amusement he noted the wide eyes staring back at him.

“It’s still a no.”

Like a balloon deflating Tobirama’s entire body sagged, crumpling down on to the mattress with a low groan and burying his face against the blanketed legs he fell between. “He’s unbearable.”

“He’s your own brother,” Kagami pointed out.

“I’ll love him when he shuts up for longer than five minutes at a time. What would it take for you to come in to the tower and distract him? All I need is a couple hours or so, I have work that _needs_ to get done!” Tobirama rolled his head far enough to reveal one pathetically begging eye but he was met with no sympathy.

“You promised me an entire day off. It’s not my fault that you also scheduled Madara-sama to be away on a mission at the same time. The man’s lonely without his husband, of course he wants to spend time with his little brother.” A grin touched Kagami’s face. “I think it’s cute.”

Tobirama snorted with disgust.

For a few moments silence reigned and Kagami shamelessly went back to the book he’d been enjoying. Noon was less than an hour away. Perhaps he should be thinking about getting out of bed after all – but only to find something to fill his belly. Their deal had been that today he wouldn’t have to leave the house and he very much intended to hold firm on that. He deserved this rest. Sure Tobirama dealt with a lot of idiots at work, that was part of his job as Hokage, but Kagami had to deal with the rest and he didn’t have the rank to cover his ass if he lost his temper with any of them.

“I don’t suppose I could bribe you in to it?” Tobirama asked without any real hope in his voice.

“No, sorry love.”

“What if I said please again?”

“Mm, still a no.”

Tobirama sighed heavily. “In that case I believe I will consider this my lunch hour and just not move for a bit. If I can’t get any work done then I will at least have this brief moment of peace.”

Smiling gently, still not looking away from his book, Kagami reached down with one hand and began to card his fingers through his husband’s hair. He smiled even wider when Tobirama melted instantly under the touch. It would never cease to amuse him the wide difference between reputation and reality, the ice cold man the rest of the world saw compared to the secret softy curling up in a ball between his legs.

Once more the room was quiet for a time and Kagami read through nearly an entire chapter before he heard a quiet voice mumbling and cocked his head to listen in.

“Maybe I’ll just lock him in the archives,” Tobirama was saying to himself. “He hates it in there, it would be perfect. All stone walls too.”

His husband didn’t seem to understand why Kagami suddenly threw his head back and began to laugh.


End file.
